


Untitled (28)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [28]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After countless years, and many regenerations, he still waits for her to astonish him once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (28)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _astonish_.
> 
> This one was a battle: the words wouldn’t come and I actually cried in frustration. But then, this got written and I think I’m happy enough with it, introspective angst that it is!

* * *

After countless years, and many regenerations, he still waits for her to astonish him once more.

Rose Tyler.

The woman who returned to him, time and again, refusing to concede defeat, even when facing insurmountable odds.

The woman who always found a way to be there to hold his hand, even after he had long since given up hope of ever again feeling her fingers lacing with his.

The woman who had never renounced her promise of forever.

He would love her always.

And if she would only astonish him one last time, he would never again send her away.

* * *

 


End file.
